Sticky Dominic Planesfield
Sticky Dominic Planesfield is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the best friend of Lewis, Matt, Walter and Ronald. Appearance Sticky is a 2-dimensional stickman, meaning he is flat. Because of this, he has hard times during gymnastics and is very weak. However in The Doormat, he carries all four of his friends for half a minute before he crumples and falls down himself. Because of his flat appearance, cars running over him (notably in "The Doppelgänger") don't hurt him but impacts like punches or strains like carrying heavy loads do. Despite being 2-dimensional, Sticky does have pockets (as revealed in "The Camera," and "The Joy Rebels") and can somehow fit three-dimensional objects in these pockets. As an advantage, Sticky can morph into flat surfaces at will. He can for instance hide inside files like in "The Watermelon," and in "The Doormat" blended into a bookcase and pretended to be a drawing. He can also slither through smooth surfaces and even through other people (like through Principal Brown in the aforementioned episode). Because he is 2-dimensional and uncolored, he can easily be missed and unnoticed. In season 2, his head outline is noticeably thicker and matches his body outline thickness. Personality Like Carmen, Sticky is smart and intelligent. Among the five friends (Sticky, Walter, Lewis, Ronald and Matt), he is the smartest and also one of the most intelligent in Elmore Junior High. Because of this, he sometimes uses more complicated words at times, and is sometimes misunderstood or not at all understandable by others. Despite this, he is proud of his vocabulary and likes knowledge a lot. This is also seen in "The Shootout" (when he compliments their math class) and in "The Camera" (when he and Lewis construct a railgun for their school project). Sticky also likes to read all kinds of books. In "The Doormat," the books he read all beg him to read them some more. Sticky also values his position as a "top" student. He follows school rules obediently, and also obeys the school staff. However he is easily dragged on by friends. He is also a big thinker, and his thoughts usually make him space out. Sometimes his thoughts are disturbing (at least according to Matt). However he acts as the "brains" of the group and helps Walter, the planner in emergencies or trouble. Aside from being smart, Sticky is not so sociable but he makes an effort. As a result, he is fairly approachable, polite and very well mannered. He is usually timid and sometimes when he's very shy or bored, or even feeling awkward he uses his skill of morphing to surfaces to escape these situations. In "The Camera," it is revealed that Sticky is prone to conflicts with his emotions, but always manages to win over them. But in the mentioned episode, Insecurity completely possesses him. However, Sticky is shown to have some strength and a strong will as well, when he is able to take back control of his own body, and defeat Insecurity (with the help of his friends). He also defends his friends from Insecurity. In conclusion, Sticky is a good friend who helps his pals if there is trouble, or simple homework. Despite being somewhat physically weak and unsure at times, he has a strong will and a strong sense of knowledge. Relationships Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The Third" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Genius" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Mystery" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Watermelon" *"The Star" Season 2 *"The Shootout" *"Christmas" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Flower" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Banana" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Castle" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Phone" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Virus" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Voice" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Plan" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Finale" (non-speaking cameo) Season 3 *"The Fan" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Recipe" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Joy" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Joy Rebels" *"The Doppelgänger" *"The Fraud" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Allergy" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Dares" *"The Teapot" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Shell" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Camera" *"The Burden" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Bros" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Duty" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Creation" *"The Butterfly" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Saint" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Oracle" Scrapped episode *"The Doormat" 656339 User: Season 1 *"The Space" Gallery Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia *Sticky is similar to Teri in the way that he is flat. **He is also similar by the fact that people can draw on his face. *His name reflects himself being a stickman. **"Sticky" can also refer to knowledge "sticking" to him since he has excellent memory. *He is so thin he can fit inside a matchbox that still has the matches. *Sticky is technically a one-dimensional being since 2-dimensional means flat planes or polygons while he is made mainly of points and lines. However by interacting with the world, he seems to become 2-dimensional *His middle name, "Dominic" was named after the Youtuber "Domics" who is known for his comics. *His last name is "Plane" (the flat surface area) and "Field" (since it is also a flat surface) put together. *In "The Joy Rebels" his season 1 design is mostly used in place of the season 2. **In "The Watermelon" (Season 1), his season 2 design is used in some scenes. *Sticky (being thinner than paper) is weaker than Teri, possibly making him the weakest person in the school. This is shown in "The Dares" when he attempts to push Teri away. *He likes playing the percussion in music according to Matt. He also seems to like the xylophone as he is seen listening to it cheerily in "The Phone". **However this could be due to Teri playing it (Teri being his love interest). *Sticky is shown to be a decent creator as seen by his railgun. Though his dad had welded the metallic components together, Sticky says that he spent a week working on it (likely planning, assembling or testing it out). *Sticky loves photography, and his camera (which gets destroyed at the end of The Camera though). **He is also claimed to be the forgotten Elmore Junior High unofficial school photographer. *He has visited Moscow, Russia (according to a flashback in "The Camera"). Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:3 Season Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonist